Little Emerald Green Box
by Quintic
Summary: Katie looked up and around and crossed her arms "Travis, we're in my apartment…" she drawled, turning around to face him, her eyebrows raised. Travis rolled his eyes and scoffed "Gee Katie, I had no idea" he turned her back around "But look!" he squealed into her ear. One-Shot.


**Hello! Here's some more Tratie, lots and lots of Tratie fluff. Rated K+ just to be safe. Hope you enjoy! Read onward! **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Travis's calloused hands wrapped around her head tightly, covering her eyes securely and she placed her own hands over his. Travis grinned wickedly and shoved Katie inside, she heard the door click and close and Katie tried to turn around but Travis kept her planted.

"Travis, can I look now?" she asked slowly, her hands almost clawing into Travis'.

Travis pushed Katie forward a little more and pressed himself up against her, "Okay now you can," he slowly dropped his hands from her eyes and revealed the surprise.

Katie looked up and around and crossed her arms "Travis, we're in my apartment…" she drawled, turning around to face him, her eyebrows raised.

Travis rolled his eyes and scoffed "Gee Katie, I had no idea" he turned her back around "But look!" he squealed into her ear.

Katie narrowed her eyes, and then they widened "Travis? Is this another prank?" she asked, motioning to the bare room in front of her except for the boxes piled high near the door.

Travis laughed and grasped her hand that lied lazily on her side, "No, it's not" he said in a knowing tone. She turned to look at him "Then why is all my stuff packed in boxes…"her eyes widened once again and she turned back to the barren room, "Travis…Did you…Are we…"

She turned back to me, a large grin, "Where?" she asked in a hushed and gentle voice.

Travis matched her smile and wrapped his nimble arms around her thin waist "Remember that little house we looked at? The one with the garden and the white picket fence?"

She nodded furiously and bit her lip "Yea, the blue house, right?" she asked, excitement clear in her voice.

Travis nodded, and slipped his and in his pocket "Yup, that one" he picked his hand out of his pocket to reveal a single key on a key ring "The seller lowered the price, and I'm all like, 'Hey, why not?'" She looked in astonishment at the keys in his hands and then back at him "Oh Gods" she whispered, placing her hands on her cheeks "You didn't."

He nodded smugly "I did."

She jumped, up and down and screamed "Oh Gods, I love you so much!"

Travis placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her "I love you too", then he placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

She giggled, then, her face contorted.

Travis raised an eyebrow in amusement at his Girlfriends sudden change, "What's that face for?"

She huffed and scrunched her nose up, "But Travis, we're not even married yet," she muttered, somewhat sadly, "We're not engaged either."

Travis' mouth dropped open "Wait, w-what?" he sputtered, the keys suddenly falling from his hands.

Katie jumped at the sound of the keys hitting the floor and she bent down to pick them up, "We're not engaged Travis, I made a promise to my dad that…"she trailed off when she saw his face.

It was scrunched up, not like hers was, but like he was thinking.

"Travis-"she started; but then, he darted to a box stacked on top of the pile near them. He started throwing the newspaper wrapping all the relics and frames, and then he reached deeper into the box, pulling something out carefully.

"I was gonna save this…" he stared down at the little emerald green box in his hands. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the boxes and then stepped in front of Katie.

"Well, uh yea, I was going to save this for later but I guess now will do" he told her, his cheeks growing red and beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Katie raised an eyebrow, and pursed her lips "I don't know what you're talking about…" she trailed off, waiting for an explanation.

He wiped his sleeve on his forehead and then kneeled, he watched as her eyes widen and her face soften.

"I'm talking about this, Katie" he revealed the small box and began, "I'm talking about how truly amazing you are. I'm talking about how gorgeous, and fun, kind, sweet, caring, generous, and great you are, Katie. You make me smile, you make me wake up in the morning and you help me through the day even when you're not there. I'm talking about how you thought how stupid and an idiot I was when I pranked you through the years and yet you're standing in front of me right now, smiling. I'm telling you about how I want to spend every second of my abnormal life with you, and I want you to be mine, forever. I want you, and only you, maybe there will be more of us over the years, a little you or a little me. I love you Katie, I really, truly love you. So, um yea, will you marry me?"

He revealed the small ring and smiled goofily, and she bent down in front of him, tears brimming in her eyes, "Sure, alright" she finished weakly, then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, "I love you so much, Travis."

Katie slipped on the ring, and Travis smiled, "Me too."


End file.
